


What they don't know

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Brother's Best Friend, Cheating, F/M, Gay Sex, Hottie Stylinson, Incest, Lots of Sex, Lou/Gemma/Liam/Lux mentioned, Oral Sex, Penetration, Sex, Sibling Kiss, Straight Sex, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lottie has been craving Harry since last time and finally gets what she wants. <br/>A lead on from ''Two sets of siblings"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What they don't know

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,   
> Sorry I have been away for so long. I honestly didn't think anyone would care, so thanks for the messages asking where I've gone and story ideas. I know this isn't the one I said I would write next but it flows on from the last one better. If you want the next one of this too, I could write one. 
> 
> Also,   
> Do you guys want a high school AU for Harry and Louis, where Harry gets Lottie pregnant and Louis flips out... or... A Gemma and Harry where they have sex at their school. Let me know! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!   
> xx

Lottie slipped the key card in to the door of the hotel room that she and Louis were sharing, humming along to the music blasting through her headphones. She pulled the card out too quickly and the light flashed red, she could never open these fucking doors, she smiled at the security walking down the hall. They both had incredibly awkward looks on their faces and tightly smiled back, she shrugged, rolling her eyes and pushed the key in again pulling it out slower this time and the light flashed green. Swinging the door open she pushed through it and in to the living room of their suite, kicking off her trainers and adjusting her bra. She kept scrolling through her phone as she slowly walked in to the bedroom, taking her eyes off the screen to push the double doors wide. She looked down at her phone and did a double take back to the bed, she ripped the headphones from her ears;

“Holy shit! I’m sor- I didn’t know. Oh my god!” She yelled looking straight at the couple on the bed, the younger looking over the elder’s shoulder to meet her eyes.

“Lottie!” Harry grabbed at Louis’ hips stopping him from rocking on his cock. Louis turned as well smiling at his little sister.

“Hey Lot, you alright babe?” Louis made no move to get off of Harry’s dick, letting it sit buried inside him, pressure against his prostate. Lottie remained froze in the door way, resisting the urge to cover her eyes and hide.

“Sorry, I was just coming to get changed before going swimming with Lux and Lou. I didn’t know you guys were in here doing… that.” She averted her eyes from the two men.

“You’re alright Lot, get changed it’s not like you haven’t seen us both naked before. “ Louis laughed at his sister’s bashfulness and began to ride Harry again, lifting up and slamming down, trying to get his attention back.

Harry loosened his grasp on Louis’ hips and pulled him forward so his chin was over his shoulder. Harry watched over Louis as Lottie obviously was fighting with herself whether to get changed or just leave. She looked straight toward the closet not moving her eyes as she made in there and started looking through her swimsuits for the one she was looking for. She was conscious of Harry’s eyes on her the whole time. Louis started moaning, his prostate under attack again, despite Harry’s focus and lack of enthusiasm toward the sex.

Lottie deliberated going in to the bathroom to get changed but she kind of liked that Harry was watching her every move when he was buried deep in her brother with Louis riding him in to oblivion. She pulled her t-shirt dress over her head and let it drop to the floor, she turned and faced Harry straight on, he unashamed continued to watch her. She kept eye contact with him, tuning out her brother’s moans, and reached behind herself to undo her pale pink bra letting her breasts fall slightly and the bra fall to the floor along with her dress. Harry bit his lips and pulled Louis flush against him, keeping his eyes on Lottie’s figure. She decided to turn around drop her underwear, giving him a full view of her arse, finally she heard Harry moan out loudly, she turned seeing his eyes were still on her, face showing pleasure.

Lottie turned back around watching as Louis through his head back in pleasure, she was building moisture between her legs, heat covering her from head-to-toe. She looked back at Harry and brought her fingers between her legs down to her clitoris rubbing it softly. Harry’s eyes widened and he bucked up in to Louis, causing him to scream loudly. Lottie kept rubbing herself watching the pleasure on the two boys faces but Harry never took his eyes off her, her finger between her legs, the way her stomach was contracting slightly, and the hand she brought up to her breast where she more harshly rubbed her nipple between two fingers. Lottie quickly withdrew her hands from herself as Louis looked down at Harry’s face and saw him look at Lottie. He smiled when he saw her fully naked standing 3 metres away from them.

“Come her Lottie, come join us.” Louis asked stopping his movements for a split second before starting them again. Lottie looked to Harry who looked hopeful his hand already reaching out to her.

“I shouldn’t. Lou is waiting for me down stairs right now.” She shrugged and moved to put her red bikini on, tying it around her back and neck, pulling her bottoms up. She kicked her clothes to the side and walked towards the dresser where she left her phone.

“At least give us a kiss.” Harry called to her, Louis turning back to her and smiling, agreeing with Harry. Lottie put her phone back down and walked to the two boys, Harry was leaned against the headboard on the edge of the bed with Louis on top of him. She leaned over and kissed Harry briefly on the lips, her heart hammering in her chest stopped for the moment their lips touched, pulling back and going to her brother. Louis grasped the back of her neck from where she stood slightly bent to meet his lips, he slipped his tongue in to her mouth kissing her longer, holding their mouths together. Lottie moaned when she felt two fingers quickly pull her bikini bottoms to the side and Harry pushed them in to her harshly. Louis took this as encouragement to kiss her deeper and forced himself down harder on to Harry. Harry brought his thumb forward to her clit, making her moan in to her brother’s mouth, her tongue sliding against his. Lottie felt her orgasm creeping up embarrassingly fast as Harry pushed up and pulled her top to the side revealing her nipple so he could suck roughly on it. She pushed Harry away, pulling her swimsuit back together and pulled back from Louis who just moaned and came on Harry’s stomach. She quickly grabbed her phone and ran from the room, forgetting a cover up so she walked through the hotel, essentially naked.

 

Lottie didn’t know what she was doing, she stood outside of Harry’s hotel room about to knock but couldn’t find the nerve to do it. She looked down at her white trainers. Frustrated as she saw a scruff on the toe of one of them, she had to knock now. She had been working up to this for the last hour, Louis had gone out shopping with Liam and Lottie had jumped straight in the shower, shaved, washed her hair, applied make-up, carefully chose an outfit and now here she is in front of Harry’s door too scared to knock.

Ever since the other night when the four of them had slept together, she could not take her mind off the way Harry had kissed her and thrust in to her. She missed the feeling of his mouth on her and wanted it again. Louis had noticed how distant she was and had left her alone for the day to be with Liam instead, which was perfect because Gemma was also out with Lou and Lux. She brought her hand up leaving it to hover in the air before gently knocking twice.

“Fuck.” She muttered thinking it was too soft of a knock and went to knock again when the door swung open to reveal a wet Harry in a towel. _Of-fucking-course_ , Lottie thought to herself with a mental eye roll. Harry indicated for her to come in to the room, Harry had a suite as opposed to the other boys rooms, not that anyone cared, Harry liked it the most. Harry sat on the end of the bed, running a towel over his wet hair. Lottie stood awkwardly in between the double door entry to the bedroom watching him dry his hair, playing with her fingers in front of herself.

Harry stood up startling her at the sudden movements and walked towards her, stopping only when he was pressed against her body. He pushed her hair out of her face and tipped her head to look him in the eye. Lottie automatically held his waist to keep herself from falling backwards, feeling the heat beneath her hands and looked in to his green eyes.

“Say you want this.” He said sternly. Lottie’s heart hammered harder in her chest, skipping beats, she swallowed thickly and nodded.

“No, Lottie, say it.” He wrapped his fist in her hand tucking it slightly. Lottie’s eyes flew closed and lips parted.

“I want it, Harry.” He brought his mouth down on hers before she could even finish her sentence. Their tongues met quickly and firmly, rubbing against the others. Harry became frustrated fast, _what the fuck is with this entire family been short as hell,_ he pulled back and gripped Lottie’s thighs, like he does to Louis and placed them around his waist. Bringing their mouths back together, they kissed harder and wetter than before. Lottie finally feeling relief for the first time since she was with all three of them. Harry dropped her on to the bed and looked her over, her body is so petite yet mature for her age. He trails his fingertips down her face, neck, chest, stomach all the way to her ankle; he kneels at the edge of the bed and kisses her ankle making her kick out at the unexpected touch. He looks up and sees her gripping the bed sheets, taking off her shoe and sock he kisses the arch of her foot before repeating the action on the other side. Lottie is breathing heavy, eyes closed when Harry stand back up to unbutton her pants. She keeps her eyes closed as she lifts up letting him remove her pants, sitting up for her shirt – no bra- Harry raises his eyebrows, and how he didn’t notice that he doesn’t know.

“Move up the bed.” He mutters climbing on the bed after her, still naked. She lays her head against the pillows watching as he sits back on his ankles, grazing his fingers over her stomach and thighs, both shivering as he passes over them again and again, he moves closer and closer to her crouch never breaking their eye contact. “Close your eyes again.” He instructs her. She stares blankly for a second longer before closing them.

Harry lays flat on his stomach between her spread legs, down the bed, face in line with her ankle yet again. He kisses it, sucking and biting as he moves up her calf, behind her knee; she shudders hard and expels a breath harshly. He pauses biting softly on it, Lottie yanks her leg from his hold, Harry pulls it back, slapping her stomach. Lottie gasps but then remains still while Harry continues up the inside of her thigh, closer and close to her heat. When he reaches the apex of her thighs he removes her underwear and repeats his actions on the other side, this time raking his teeth along the arch of her foot making her moan. When he arrives at the peak again he pauses…….waiting for Lottie to grow impatient, waiting for her to beg….and she does.

“Harry, please.” She lifts her hips, making his mouth graze against her. He smirks, leaning on his elbows he softly kisses her opening.

“Like that?” He chuckles quietly.

“No.” Harry kisses just next to where she wants him, making Lottie throw her fist down on the bed.

“Harry please stop.”

“That’s exactly what you will be saying baby.” He smirks and presses his mouth, tongue first, against her clit. She cries out and tries to roll away from the instant pressure on her most sensitive part. Harry wraps his arms around her thighs, pulling her back and holding her down. He begins varying his pressure on her, moving his mouth down to her entrance, penetrating her with his tongue over and over before moving back up. Lottie is moaning loudly at every movement he makes, reaching down she pulls his hair sharply before pushing him harder between her legs, grinding against his face.

Harry pulls back slightly, “fuck yes, come on baby, ride my face.” He grips her hips and rolls on to his back so she is on top, straddling his now wet face. Lottie is shocked for a second before Harry starts licking her firmly again. She begins rocking her hips, grinding down on his face, she moans loud and screams when Harry pushed a finger inside her at the same time. She starts to shake as the heat rises in her stomach, her crouch becoming wetter and wetter, she screams stilling her movements but Harry keeps going, holding her on his face by his arms linked around her thighs as she tries to pull away.

“Oh my god! Harry No!” Lottie screams louder and louder as she cums again and again heat radiating off her. Tear streaming down her face, it becomes almost painful before he finally stops. She is flipped over on to her back, her clitoris still pulsating from the torture.

“We aren’t done yet baby.” Harry laughs and pushes two fingers inside her, rubbing up against the front of her vagina. Lottie groans and tries to pull away too sensitive. Harry moves closer to her face, bringing his dick straight in front of her face, Lottie getting the hint, brings her hand up and strokes him softly, distracted from his finger sliding softly in and out of her. She leans forward and wraps her lips around the tip, suckling on it. Harry throws his head back, forgotten about his task on Lottie, he pulls her hair back to see himself sliding in and out of her mouth. She sits up and places her hands flat against her thighs, letting him thrust in and out on his own. Harry rolls his eyes back in his head, she looks so beautiful as he thrusts in to her hot little mouth. She suddenly catches his attention again by putting one of her fingers in alongside his cock in her own mouth, he looks down confused but moans when he does, her mouth is stretched harder over his girth. She removes the finger and he moans, looking away from her. He is shocked when he feels the same finger penetrating him, he cries out in pleasure, feeling the small stretch and starts thrusting faster and harder, hitting the back of her throat. Lottie gags around him but Harry doesn’t let up as she pushes in to him deeper, as far as she can, searching for something, knowing she has found it when Harry stills and cries out, pushing her head to take him in fully.

“Fuck this.” He says, pulling her off and pushing her back on the bed, he thrusts straight in to her, hand around her throat. Lottie grips both of his triceps, wrapping her legs around his waist, she feels the burn between her legs already as Harry frantically thrusts in to her bare, swearing loudly. He pulls one of her legs up around his shoulder and she comes, she comes hard, the pressure against her swollen clit too much. Lottie is screaming as Harry chases his orgasm, watching Lottie’s face as she silently moans he is thrown over the edge and it hits him like a road train going 100km/hr. Falling forward he buries his head in her neck, moaning at the aftershocks of the orgasm, Lottie’s long nails tickling up and down his back.

“Shit that was good.” He whispers in to her sweaty neck, kissing it repeatedly.

“You’re telling me.” She laughs, stroking his hair.

“I like you Lottie, like actually like you.” He pulls back and looks her in the eyes.

“Harry, I.” She pauses and stares him in the eye. “I have a boyfriend.”


End file.
